<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Blonde Kisses by Lvxlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413108">Strawberry Blonde Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvxlily/pseuds/Lvxlily'>Lvxlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvxlily/pseuds/Lvxlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The air left Kakashi's lungs as he silently questioned if the woman next to him was his same Sakura. Sure, she enjoyed to delve into his occasional kink, but this was the first time she suggested one. And quite a suggestion it was."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Blonde Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi nearly choked to death on his first sip of his freshly brewed tea after she broke their comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Sakura first informed him of her incredibly secret fantasy, Kakashi legitimately thought he had died and gone to heaven.Hastily placing his cup back on the coffee table, he couldn’t believe his ears, so he asked for her to repeat herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura huffed a laugh at his momentary stupidity before lifting her head from Kakashi’s shoulder to look up at his bare face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to add another woman in bed,” Sakura repeated in a sultry tone, hoping seduction would help convince him to allow her fantasy to play out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She could hear him swallow as he held her gaze with widened eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…okay,” Kakashi weezed after clearing his throat.“Do you know who you want--”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ino,” Sakura cut him off with the utmost confidence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi was further convinced this wasn’t real.He had to be dreaming…or hallucinating…or maybe this was his own personal hell.He’s forced to eternally suffer from the enticing scene of two beautiful, young women kissing and grinding while pressing their naked breasts together as he watched from the sidelines.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He gets a beautiful girl who puts up with his old, nonchalant, kinky ass and said girl was proposing a threesome with her best friend.Her best friend who, he had to admit, was quite attractive.He had to be dead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to have sex with Ino?” He stuttered out in awe, earning him another amused snort.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who wouldn’t?She’s sexy.I mean, she has amazing breasts, perfectly toned legs, and I personally would love to see her naked ass jiggle,” Sakura explained.And, although she answered in a bored tone, she seemed to have been lost in the thought of Ino’s naked cheeks shaking just for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air left Kakashi’s lungs as he silently questioned if the woman next to him was his same Sakura.Sure, she enjoyed delving into his occasional kink, but this was the first time she suggested one.And quite a suggestion it was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But does Ino want you?” Kakashi questioned, hoping to open Sakura’s eyes to how ridiculous she was being.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Sakura shot back, insulted by the questioning.“In fact, she’s very eager as well.She said that she couldn’t wait for you to agree so we could all--“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve already talked to her about this?!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!I didn’t want to get my hopes up only to be disappointed if she said no,” Sakura retorted, as if it was the most logical thing on the planet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi slowly took deep breaths through his nose as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura gave him the time he needed to calm himself.She knew patience was the way to Kakashi’s acceptance.So she absentmindedly slid her hand underneath Kakashi’s dark shirt to rub his toned stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After toying with the idea for a moment, Kakashi realized situations like the one currently being presented to him on a silver platter don’t come too often in life.  Especially to those living the life of a recluse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s face lit up with a wide smile as Kakashi slowly nodded his head.She flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug while placing quick, chaste kisses on his delectable lips between whispered promises that he wouldn’t regret his decision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s1">  </span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura blew into her steaming mug of sugary caffeine as her blonde friend settled in the seat across from her.Ino’s eyes were immediately drawn to the gossip section of the magazine she brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So how’s work going?” the Yamanaka asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really care?” Sakura didn’t even take her eyes off the light brown drink in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh,” Ino said with a shrug of her bare shoulders.“I figured I’d keep up formalities.Anyways, how’s that boyfriend of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>There it is</em>,’ Sakura thought, laughing to herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s great.How’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nonexistent,” Ino answered without skipping a beat, thumbing past a page of ads promising to enhance their reader’s beauty.‘<em>As if I need any of that</em>.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Sakura smugly mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino flipped the magazine closed as she waved a hand in a dismissive manner before inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura sat her half-empty mug on the table and stared at her friend, waiting for the blonde to burst.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well?!” Ino finally demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t play coy with me, forehead,” Ino gave a confident smirk as she trailed her fingertips across the top of one of Sakura’s hands.However, Sakura wasn’t going to give in that easily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sliding her hand out from under Ino’s attempt at seduction, Sakura tapped her chin, miming being deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m incredibly sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about, my dear piggy,” Sakura struggled to keep a straight face as she feigned innocent confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino sighed and rolled her eyes before propping her chin in an open palm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ha ha,” she responded dryly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He agreed,” Sakura told the information hungry blonde.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t believe her ears.Ino’s mouth dropped open as her eyes simultaneously widened.She really didn’t think the copy nin would agree to their little scheme.Ino’s face then lit up bright enough to rival Sakura’s similar reaction to Kakashi’s response last night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s wide smile soon slid down into her familiar smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So we’re really doing it, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura lightly cleared her throat as a rosy shade flushed her cheeks as she struggled to make eye contact with her best friend/soon lover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” concern filled Ino’s body as she laid her hand atop the pinkette’s own wriggling ones.“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that.” Sakura finally met Ino’s steady gaze.“I’ve just never done anything like this before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you haven’t,” Ino brushed off her friend’s confession, if you could call it that, with another roll of her eyes.“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re still a blushing virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve had sex,” Sakura growled through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sure…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm, whatever you say, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll have you know Kakashi and I have sex quite frequently!” Sakura raised her voice, quickly shooting out of her seat.Her face immediately flushed a deep red once she realized what she’d just done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino, however, was unfazed.She merely observed Sakura’s outburst with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you, love,” Ino gently patted one of Sakura’s hands before putting her magazine under her arm, standing up, and starting for the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!Where are you going?” Sakura called out to her, confused by her blonde friend’s abrupt departure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino simply fluttered her fingers over her shoulders as she continued to sashay towards the café’s exit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, talk to you later,” Sakura muttered to herself before leaving herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s1">  </span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s feet dragged as she trudged up the stairs to the apartment she lived in with Kakashi. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Having just completed a very extensive shift at the hospital, all Sakura wanted to do was take a long, steaming bath, then collapse in bed.She could almost smell her rose body scrub now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kakashi glanced up from his Icha Icha novel once he heard the doorknob turn.A growing smile crinkled the corners of his eyes before he took in the woman’s appearance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura would, of course, always be beautiful to him, but she was looking a little… rough.Not that he would ever vocalize that thought!<em>I’d rather not be slammed into next Tuesday.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Busy night?” He asked, putting away his erotica and opening his arms so Sakura could settle into his lap.Sakura crumbled with a sigh, winding an arm around Kakashi’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Something like that,” was all she relinquished, before fusing her lips with his fabric covered ones as thoroughly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm,” Kakashi hummed into her mouth after a few moments before gently pushing her away.“Why don’t you go wash up?I have a surprise waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura normally hated surprises and her boyfriend was no different.So learning he had one for her caused her to be a bit suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What are you up to, Hatake?” Having a no nonsense tone came in handy in certain situations.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’ll just have to wait and find out.”This was not one of those situations.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura released a sigh before playfully rolling her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom just outside of the living area.She was too tired to fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her bare feet softly padded across the bathroom tiles as she adjusted the heat of the water before standing up straight and disrobing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After stripping, Sakura took in her appearance in the mirror while waiting for the tub to fill up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura was no longer the insecure girl that she was in her youth.She now knew she was a strong and smart woman.And she believed she was pretty too.Sexy?Maybe not so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As she gazed upon her naked shoulders and chest, she couldn’t help but compare her breasts to her friends’.Namely Ino’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ino!</em> Sakura had completely forgotten about their discussion about the threesome that had taken place over a week ago.<em>Has 10 days really passed since our last coffee date?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Time had slipped away from Sakura.With a girl leaving her position on the nursing staff, Sakura was left in a whirlwind of extra hours and new hire paperwork.She hadn’t even shared the news with Kakashi!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She took a moment to quickly twist the faucet off and settle in the bathtub.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh well.</em> Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she laid her head back against the edge of the tub.<em>I’ll tell him before bed tonight.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After ridding her body of all its filth, Sakura slipped into her silk robe and ventured back out into their living room.Her rejuvenated body came to halt after taking in an empty room.She assumed Kakashi would return to his beloved book once she left.Apparently, she was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Kakashi?” she called out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Back here!” Kakashi’s muffled voice responded, causing her to whip her head in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is this apart of my surprise?” she questioned, before pushing open the cracked door.Her smirk left her lips as she gazed upon the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There, spread out in the middle of the bed, laid a very sultry, very sexy Ino, clad in a deep blue lingerie set.Sakura’s breath left her lungs in a startled huff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ino?” she whispered in confusion.“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Ino questioned before crawling on her hands and knees towards the edge of the bed, mere feet away from Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura stayed by the door, frozen in shock for a moment before taking a hesitant step towards the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where’s Kakashi?I heard his voice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right here, baby,” she heard his raspy voice respond from behind her as she felt his hands lightly grasp her hips.“I ran into Ino at the food market today and decided to invite her home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The pink haired girl’s forehead stayed crinkled in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He thought you could use a little reward for all of the hard work you’ve been putting in at the hospital,” Ino supplied as she stepped off the bed and stopped in front of Sakura.“And I know how tense you can get,” she continued, lightly placing her arms around Sakura’s neck.“So I figured I’d help Kakashi in relieving your stress.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With that, Ino leaned forward and placed a soft, tentative kiss against her best friend’s lips.She then pulled back as if to ask if what she was doing was okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sakura licked her lips and grabbed the nape of Ino’s neck before pulling her back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> What started as a gentle kiss was now a heated clashing of lips and tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Both of their bodies felt feverish.Neither of them had felt this kind of heat or lust before.While they were both legal, consenting adults, what they were doing felt a little wrong, similar to the way sex in a public place felt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to be forgotten, Kakashi trailed his hands down to Sakura’s ass, giving the cheeks a hard squeeze whilst his eyes never left the sexy scene playing out in front of him.His dick hardened the second the girls’ lips touched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nothing was ever going to be as erotic as what he was currently watching.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura released a moan into Ino’s mouth as she shoved her ass back into Kakashi’s big, strong hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As if they practiced, Ino’s hand moved to grasp one of Sakura’s breasts as Kakashi’s hand slipped into the front of Sakura’s robe and cupped her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura broke her kiss and leaned her head back against Kakashi’s bare shoulder as she praised Kami.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, wait,” Sakura breathlessly grabbed both of their hands, halting all pinching and rubbing.She then began to back Ino up to the bed so she could lay out again, causing Kakashi’s hands to be empty once again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I want you naked,” Sakura demanded in a sultry tone as her fingers curled into the edge of Ino’s panties.“Now.” She clarified as Ino stilled, frozen by Sakura’s boldness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What she thought were normal (but still sexy and lacy) bikini panties turned out to be an alluring thong as Ino lifted her hips then feet off the bed so Sakura could remove said garment.And while there was new flesh that had yet to be explored, Sakura’s eye never left Ino’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura pulled Ino into a sitting position before sliding her hands down the blonde’s silky back to the clasp of her bra.Only after the set was discarded on the floor and Ino was laid out for display, did Sakura finally explore what she quickly uncovered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brilliant foam green eyes trailed from two shining sapphires to a set of plush, full lips.Ino’s neck looked absolutely lickable.As did her shoulders.Sakura envisioned enclosing those dusty rose peaks in her mouth for a nice tongue lashing.Trailing her tongue to the underside of her breast, she’d keep going until she reached the blonde’s soft tummy, giving it a little nip.Before her gaze reached the beautiful petals of Ino’s pussy, creamy thighs came together, blocking Sakura’s view.Her eyes immediately flicked back up to Ino’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An alluring smirk graced Ino’s lips before she sat back up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you get to have all the fun?I want you naked as well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before Ino’s soft hands could updo the silk knot that held Sakura’s robe closed, manly, calloused ones grabbed and pulled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s cheeks reddened at the reminder that her significant other who she loved very much, but very much forgot about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t forget about me, baby,” Kakashi teased as he watched his work from over Sakura’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All three of them stared as strong hands pulled until the knot fell apart.The opening of Sakura’s robe then widened until it fell from her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful,” Ino whispered, slightly in awe of the view.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She is, isn’t she?” Kakashi asked rhetorically, sliding one hand along Sakura’s tummy to firmly grasp a full breast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura lightly gasped as Ino mirrored Kakashi’s hand with her own breast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What about you?” Sakura questioned, sliding one hand up and behind her to pull Kakashi in for a quick, but heated kiss by the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What about me?” Kakashi replied once his lips were released.He then moaned quietly as Sakura ground her ass back into his hard on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Get naked.” She turned around and slid her hand down the front of his dark sweats, too eager to actually wait for him to undress himself.She began stroking Kakashi’s velvet erection as he hurriedly rid his body of his pants.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All that was left was his mask.While the events they had planned for the near future would be intimate, removing his mask felt even more so.Most had no idea what was hidden beneath the man’s dark fabric.And Ino was about to no longer be “most” as Sakura’s fingers curled around the edge of said mask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, before Ino could catch a glimpse of Kakashi’s bare face, Sakura quickly replaced the fabric with her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi sucked Sakura’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled with his teeth.He stopped Sakura’s pumping soon after she started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you continue, I’m going to embarrass myself in front of two gorgeous women,” Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura laughed lightly before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once the three of them calmed down a bit, Sakura moved away from her boyfriend and asked how tonight was going to play out.However, Sakura’s inquiry was white noise to Ino.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi was a gorgeous man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was sure he was attractive under all of the layers he wore, but seeing his covered flesh made her dumbstruck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino wasn’t aware Sakura was talking to her until the girl lightly bumped her shoulder.Ino zoned back into reality with a hard blink, then turned her gaze to the cherry-headed girl now sitting next to her on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh…” Ino lightly shook her head to try to shake off her light blush before answering.“You’re in charge, cherry.We’ll do whatever you tell us to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So what do you want?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It only took Sakura a moment to contemplate Kakashi’s question before fixing him with a look similar to that of a predator.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve wanted your cock in my mouth all day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi cursed under his breath while his erect cock jumped in the air.And, of course, Sakura didn’t miss a thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what you want, baby?” Sakura’s tone was as silky as the skin that covered her body.The same body that slid off the bed to the floor before crawling towards her man.“Do you want me to suck you off?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi could only watch with hooded eyes as the woman slinked closer and closer.Once he could reach her, he slid both hands into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura maintained eye contact as she dived right in.Wasting no time, her mouth enclosed his head in her mouth as she moaned in delight at his slightly salty, but all manly taste.Her mouth easily started a rhythm as Kakashi’s hands aided her movement.Sakura’s own hands moved to his firm thighs to keep her balance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino could feel her juices spreading to her thighs.Tonight was going to be far sexier than she had anticipated.Sakura and Kakashi were a hot couple and they were both her’s tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Deciding she had sat on the sideline long enough, Ino made her way to Sakura’s body before kneeling right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so fucking sexy watching Kakashi fuck your mouth, baby,” Ino whispered against Sakura’s ear, getting a loud moan in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s hips lightly thrusted the empty air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry.I’m gonna take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino trailed kisses from Sakura’s ear lobe, down her neck, stopping at the end of her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mimicking acts from earlier, one of Ino’s hands grasped Sakura’s tit while the other slid down her pelvis to the strip of pink hairs leading to slippery skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino began playing with Sakura by lightly tracing her outer lips with her middle finger.Sakura bucked, silently pleading for more.Rubbing with more force, Ino’s finger push past lips to reach the silky heaven she’d envisioned since their coffee date.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One light brush of Sakura’s clit caused the blonde to gasp at the heat.The pink-headed woman gave another loud moan around the throbbing flesh between her hollowed out cheeks.She would have been embarrassed by how loud she was if she cared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck.I’m close, Sakura,” Kakashi quietly moaned.His eyes bounced from Sakura’s face to Ino’s manipulation of his girlfriend’s nipple.Watching her blood red tipped fingers flick and twist the nipple pushed him closer to release. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s mouth released Kakashi’s cock with a pop before she slurped her excess spit off his length.One of her hands moved up to grasp his dick.Sakura stuck out her tongue and slapped Kakashi’s cock one, two, three times, knowing he loved how sloppy she was while giving head.She felt him twitch in her grasp while he bit down on his lower lip to hold out as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just let go, Kakashi,” Sakura demanded, as she completely encompassed his length with both hands to finish him off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seconds after she aimed his dick towards her tits, Kakashi was gasping and grunting through his release.Ropey strands of his cum covered her milky skin and hard, pink nipples.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino released a gasp of surprise as bits of Kakashi’s cum slid from the top of Sakura’s breast to her fingers.However, before she could react, Sakura grabbed that hand and turned to face Ino.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi sat down on the bed to catch his breath as he watched Sakura suck Ino’s cum covered fingers into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Damn,” he whispered to himself.While Sakura had always been a hell cat in bed, this was a whole new side of her that he had no idea existed until tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s naked chest heaved in desperation before she pulled Sakura into a searing kiss.While their tongues slid across one another, Sakura pushed her cum covered tits into Ino’s clean ones, effectively smearing Kakashi’s cum on the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s mouth suddenly left Ino’s as she ducked her head down to clean up the mess she made.Her lips easily slid from Ino’s collarbone, to a fleshy part of a breast, to finally reach a hard nipple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was now Ino’s turn to run her fingers through the pink colored locks.She couldn’t tear her eyes away from her friend’s tongue as it playfully flicked back and forth over one nipple before switching to the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once Sakura felt like she lavished each nipple with enough attention (for the moment), she completed the task at hand.Her tongue and lips didn’t follow any pattern or path as she cleaned her friend’s chest as Ino watched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino gently pushed Sakura’s head back for a quick kiss before she ravished Sakura’s chest in the same manner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s breath had finally calmed down before their preferred method of cleanliness.His heart began thundering again as it finally sunk in that this was his reality.He could feel the beginnings of another erection as his blood began to rush downward.Not knowing what else to do while the women enjoyed themselves, Kakashi began to stroke his semi hard on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s eyes met Sakura’s once she was satisfied with her work.Then, as if they practiced, both girls turned to face Kakashi and continue with their fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Get on the bed,” Kakashi roughly commanded.Not sure who he was talking to, both girls quickly scrambled to the bed and sat near the headboard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi stood up and faced the two women as he continued to jerk off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Placing one knee on the bed, he began to make his way to the two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Ino stopped all movement before Kakashi touched either of them.“I’m sorry, but the thought of having sex directly with Kakashi makes me uncomfortable.” Ino confessed to the confused gazes of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Kakashi asked, his brain currently finding it difficult to function.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to have sex with you.It feels wrong.I mean, it’s not like I’m some stranger who you’ll never see again.We’ll all have to see each other day after day and it makes me uncomfortable thinking of having sex with my best friend’s boyfriend.I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ino, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Sakura comforted her friend.“It’s okay to say no to us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura softly kissed Ino to further comfort her.When she was going to pull away to ask if she wanted to call it a night, Ino pulled Sakura closer to her to deepen their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi stayed in his spot near the foot of the bed, confused as to what was going to happen.He decided to wait until Sakura told him what to do.<em>That’s usually a safe bet.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know what we should do,” Sakura quietly murmured before moving down to lay on her belly between Ino’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Watching and feeling her best friend kiss down her belly and pelvis had to be one of the more erotic things Ino has ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura began her teasing by laying soft kisses up and down Ino’s outer lips before spreading them with two fingers.She then gently blew on Ino’s pussy causing the girl’s hips to jerk.Sakura went in for the kill by giving Ino one long lick from asshole to clit.Ino’s guttural moan expressed her pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before Kakashi could resume tugging, Sakura raised her lower half by getting up on her knees and teasingly wiggled her ass at him.With how far apart her knees were, Kakashi had a perfect view of Sakura’s dripping pussy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With a soft grunt, Kakashi took the hint and moved to kneel behind Sakura’s offering.One of his warm hands palmed an ass cheek as the other rubbed his cock against Sakura’s clit to coat it in her juices.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s moan pleasantly tickled Ino’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi drew in a deep breath before pushing into Sakura’s warmth.Every first stroke was better than the previous.He had to hold his breath to help keep him from blowing his load.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi was no two pump chump.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once he regained his control, Kakashi slowly pulled back before pushing back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s slow fucking was driving Sakura crazy.She wasn’t in the mood to make love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tonight Sakura wanted to get fucked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hard</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura pushed one finger into Ino’s pussy while simultaneously reaching between her legs for Kakashi’s swinging sack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shocked, Kakashi gasped and slammed his hips forward into Sakura’s ass, causing her to moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me, Kakashi,” Sakura tossed over her shoulder before going back to eating Ino’s pussy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino gave up on watching the live porn going on in front of her and dropped her elbows to her back.She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure her best friend was giving her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi gave a low moan before granting Sakura her request.His thrusts picked up speed and power as he began to plow into Sakura’s hole.The sudden increase caused Sakura to continuously moan around Ino’s clit and finger fuck her harder until her head jerked away in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Slap!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like this, baby?” Kakashi panted between clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please, more, yes!” Sakura cried out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Although he didn’t indulge her often, Sakura loved when Kakashi spanked her.Maybe it was his dirty words that always followed his hand.Or maybe it’s the classic “controlling woman being controlled” trope.She didn’t know.However, what she did know was that if Kakashi kept this up, she would be cumming in no time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Slap!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s head popped up as her source of constant stimulation stopped.<em>Oh Kami.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino could feel herself getting wetter as she watched Kakashi’s strong hands roughly squeeze and play with Sakura’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like it rough, baby?” Sakura huskily whispered after taking note of Ino’s line of sight and her increased natural lubricant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!Please fuck me already!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino didn’t want Sakura to hold back any longer.So Sakura didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s mouth latched back onto Ino’s clit.Her full lips sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and the tip of her tongue quickly flicked back and forth.Sakura slid another finger into Ino’s tight opening then curled them both, hitting that spongy bit of flesh she knew would get her off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s surprised shout made Sakura smile with pride.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keeping her fingers curled, Sakura then began to rapidly fuck Ino with her fingers like Kakashi was doing to her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was no doubt in his mind.Sakura was loving every second of their fucking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was getting harder and harder to hold onto his orgasm. Between Sakura’s wet pussy that was constantly dripping more of her arousal and her ass cheeks’ non stop jiggling, Kakashi wasn’t sure how he'd held out for this long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck!I’m so close!” Ino exclaimed, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, baby,” Sakura helped coax her as her thumb replaced the stimulation of her tongue.“Cum for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino was <em>so close</em>.She just needed a little push.And a little push Sakura gave her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With her mouth free, Sakura sank her teeth into one of Ino’s inner thighs.It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it was hard enough to leave a marking and, most importantly, make Ino cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino let out jumbled nonsense as white flashed behind her eyes.One hand grabbed onto the bed sheet by her head while the other tangled into rosy locks, holding Sakura in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After a moment, Ino finally drifted back to earth as her body sagged into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes opened to the beautiful sight of Sakura getting fucked by Kakashi.With the fog of an approaching orgasm off her mind, Ino was now able to fully appreciate how attractive the two ninjas in front of her were. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino slid her legs out from under Sakura and got into a kneeling position next to her.As Kakashi continued to thrust into his girlfriend, Ino’s hands grabbed at Sakura tits.She began twisting and pulling her nipples, before one hand left to guide Sakura’s face upwards for a desperate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing smooth or soft about this kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino could feel Sakura’s labored breathing puffing out with each of Kakashi’s thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck</em>.Are you close, baby?” Kakashi huffed.He wasn’t going to last much longer.<em>Thank Kami</em> Sakura gave him that blow job, or this night would have ended quite a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, just give me more.I need a little more,” Sakura whined.While Kakashi was holding his back, Sakura was reaching for it.Brushing it with her finger tips.It was <em>so close</em> to being within her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino’s chest flushed after hearing her best friend’s desperation.She was getting wet all over again.She continued pinching and twisting those rosy peaks as she continued to behypnotized by Kakashi’s disappearing and reappearing cock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Since the night had been full of firsts, Kakashi figured one more couldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi took a second to pull out of Sakura, causing his girlfriend to shout in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Kakashi commanded, sure that she wouldn’t mind the interruption in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino pulled Sakura back in for more kisses, sloppily tangling their tongues in passion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s thumb ran from Sakura’s entrance down to her throbbing clit, collecting her juices.He then directed his cock back inside of her, sighing as it reclaimed its home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While one hand went back to slapping and squeezing Sakura’s red ass, the other began smearing her excitement up and down her crack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ino,” Kakashi called.“Rub her clit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While Ino usually didn’t appreciate a man telling her what to do, she decided she could let it go just this once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ino held eye contact with Sakura as she sucked two of her own fingers into her mouth then did what was instructed of her.A deep blush covered her cheeks as she felt Kakashi’s heavy sack slap repeatedly into her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once she was covered with her own natural lubrication, Kakashi pushed his thumb into Sakura’s tight, virgin asshole and drilled her pussy faster. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Sakura kept chanting as she came, her face down on the mattress once her arms gave out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura’s tightening holes signalled what Kakashi had been waiting and pushing for: the okay to finally let go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi threw his head back and let out an animalistic growl before spilling all of his seed into his lover. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi was not a young man.He had already lived quite a full life.He has had many sexual partners.Not as many as some have suspected and not all of them females, but many nonetheless.With many partners, came many orgasmas.And quite a few of those orgasms, half with Sakura, felt like heaven.However, this particular orgasm was in the top three, without a doubt in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While Sakura has always been an attentive and giving lover, nothing made Kakashi orgasm better or faster than witnessing Sakura cum and enjoy herself.This was no exception.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once Kakashi felt human again, he slowly pulled out his finger, then his softened dick.Sakura gave a low groan at the disconnection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi arranged Sakura’s worn out body to properly lay in bed before taking in her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Half-lidded eyes with a lazy, cocky grin was decidedly Kakashi’s favorite expression of Sakura’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After a moment, Sakura looked over at Ino, who was sprawled out towards the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ino?” Sakura questioned, as she nudged her friend’s shoulder with her foot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her blonde head quickly popped up in question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to stay the night?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ino sighed before standing up and collecting the bits of strewn cloth that belonged to her.“I have my shift in the morning, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura smacked her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh crap!I totally forgot!You’re probably going to be dead on your feet tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If I am, oh well.It was worth it,” Ino teased, before bending down and placing a loving kiss to Sakura’s lips.“But I have a feeling I’ll be more relaxed then I have been in quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With that, Ino quickly used their bathroom, got dressed in street clothes Sakura hadn’t seen earlier, gave the couple a flutter of her fingers in departure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura gave a dreamy sigh before turning her attention back to Kakashi who was already peering down at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Was tonight everything you imagined?” Kakashi asked, trailing his fingers down her arm to grasp her hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And more,” Sakura answered, bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of his in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura adjusted her messy bun one last time before turning away from the mirror in the ladies bathroom.Her hands absentmindedly smoothed out her top as she mentally prepared for her shift tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quickly checking her watch, Sakura saw that she had three more minutes before she needed to relieve the morning shift.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She checked her appearance one last time before giving her reflection a fake smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just pretend you’re not about to die of exhaustion despite sleeping in and you’ll do great,” She attempted to encourage herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you so tired for?” The blonde that had successfully kept herself hidden coyley asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura gasped and whipped around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Besides,” Ino ignored the lack of response and came behind Sakura.“You look pretty good to me.” She whispered softly into Sakura’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Giving Sakura a dazzling smile, Ino grabbed a handful of Sakura’s ass, then darted out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sakura stared back at widened eyes and rosy cheeks before quickly splashing her face with water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For the first time in a long time, Sakura was on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from Shizune on the importance of being on time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="Apple-converted-space">Pun intended.</span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>